Voices
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: "You know, all day I've been thinking about you. Kissing you, tasting coffee on your breath and all those showers together. You know the ones." There's a taunting lilt to her voice and Sam can't help but groan softly. "You are positively wicked, woman," he mutters.


Sam lays still, spread eagled across the cool sheets, watching the small eddies of dust spin in the pale light of dusk.

His heartbeat thrums in his ears.

He blinks and rubs a gentle hand over the soft fur on the dog's head. Boo's head lays heavy on Sam's abdomen.

"Hey Sam," Andy's voice floats through the air. Sam can't help but shake his head at the tired rasp of her tone; knows all too well she hadn't gotten much sleep. Although, that was probably mostly on him, the thought which makes his chest fill with warmth.

"Hey darling," Sam replies, smiling gently. She sounds happy and Sam can picture the tilting curl of lips and the sparkle in her eyes, but he doesn't shift from his position, his tired muscles continuing their song for rest.

There's a rustling and a pause. Then she continues.

"I had a wonderful time last night, you know. I know you think that I've said thank you enough, but I really haven't."

"Yes you have Andy," Sam shoots back, a small twinge of irritation flaring. Despite the many times Sam had told her, again and again, that he would love her, always love her, she maintains her muted disbelief that they have worked. After everything, she carries doubt and that is a small cut to the heart.

But Sam firmly believes he will manage to change this over time.

"Thank you for the amazing anniversary. I love you," as she continues, Sam draws himself back from his thoughts.

"I love you too," he murmurs, and Boo thumps his tail on the bed in agreement.

Oh, how easily does he see the surprised delight coat her face as he says the words. He knows how sparingly he gives her his love verbally, instead makes up by showing it, but each time he speaks it he is rewarded by the absolutely heartwarming amount of blazing joy which will flood her features.

She coughs once, a quick clearing of a heavy throat, and changes the subject. "Don't forget that you need to get your suit dry cleaned for Frank and Noelle's wedding next week."

Sam rolls his eyes in amusement; each day she reminds him.

"And we both know if I don't remind you that'll you put it off or forget, so don't roll your eyes," she huffs, and the irate crease between her eyebrows fills his vision.

Sam laughs once, lightly.

Oh, she knows him well.

"You know, all day I've been thinking about you. Kissing you, tasting coffee on your breath and all those showers together. You know the ones." There's a taunting lilt to her voice and Sam can't help but groan softly.

"You are positively wicked, woman," he mutters.

She giggles, positively thrilled at the effect she's having.

A muffled thump sounds and Sam winces. What comes next hurts still.

Boo whines anxiously and Sam can feel the dog shake.

Andy is abruptly serious, all traces of laughter vanishing like wind.

"I have to go now Sam. I love you so much. Goodbye." There is a faint sigh, filled with sadness and despair, before only silence sounds.

"Goodbye Andy," Sam whispers, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

On his chest, his open phone gives one solitary beep.

_You have reached the end of your voicemail messages. Would you like to delete them? _the robotic answering system intones. Boo shudders once, as he has done from the first time Sam had hit play.

Instead of answering, Sam reaches blindly for the weight on his chest and hits the cancel button, closing voicemail and saves the message.

His savage and shredded heartbeat thrums in his ears.

Blinking at the tears that fill his vision, Sam turns his head and looks at the cold and empty pillow next to him. The space is filled with an echo of a beautiful and strong woman, the love of his life and, as the slim band on his ring finger attests, the wife he'd never thought he would find.

He sees her.

With her fierce loyalty and lion's heart. That brave lion's heart that would do anything to save an innocent life. Had done everything.

But all he has left of her is a voicemail from months ago. A torture and a blessing to hold onto her voice.

Even the scent of her on his clothes had vanished from their home.

The silence of where she used to exist is deafening.

* * *

_So._

_Inspired in part by a fic with the same general premise, but from the Castle fandom._


End file.
